Finally I know
by xxxILiveForTheFuturexxx
Summary: Elena is Stephan's girlfriend but somehow she feels attracted to Damon, Stephan's older brother. So what happens when Stephan goes hunting leaving Elena and Damon together in the house? Read and Find out… All in Elena's P.O.V


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters... I wish I could own Damon D'X **

**Summary: Elena is Stephan's girlfriend but somehow she feels attracted to Damon, Stephan's older brother. So what happens when Stephan goes hunting leaving Elena and Damon together in the house? Read and Find out… All in Elena's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>'Elena I'll be going out hunting I'll be back in an hour or 2. Make yourself feel like at home,' Stephan said as he ran out of the house and into the woods.<p>

_Great so I'm left alone in the house with Damon, just great, _I mentally cursed myself. Deep down I knew that I wanted to be with him but which girl wouldn't? He's muscular, tall, has dark hair and those, sweet but dangerous black eyes that just pulled anyone in. That was the reason why I felt myself pulled to him, but I knew I couldn't betray Stephan and at the same time I knew I just couldn't resist Damon.  
>'Why so deep in thought?' someone asked as that person walked behind me and I recognized the voice,<p>

'Damon, stop sneaking up on people you want to give me a flipping heart attack?' I scolded him holding the counter to keep myself from falling.  
>'Sorry,' he chuckled and that chuckle made me shiver, but I managed to stay in control. Damon saw me and he smirked,<p>

'What's wrong Elena? Scared of me or…' he raised his eyebrow stopping the sentence there,

'N-No, why should I be sacred?' I shook my head, holding tighter onto the counter, feeling his gaze on me,

'I don't know…' he shrugged coming closer to me, 'But you know that _I _can do_ anything_ to _you, _right?'  
>'What are you talking about?' I asked, moving my eyes away from his dark ones which just seemed to penetrate through my body, looking into my very soul.<p>

'You know that I'm a vampire right?' he asked as he moved really close to me, closing the gap that was between us.

'Yes,' I breathed out, smelling his cologne on him. He chuckled again,

'That's good,' he moved his fingers to my chin tipping my head backwards, running his other hands finger down my neck to the point where the neck and shoulders connected,

'D-Damon, what are you doing?' I asked as his face came closer to that point,

'Nothing, just showing you what kind of animal I am,' he growled dangerously, I shivered feeling his teeth, not fangs, scrape my neck. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning; Damon chuckled as he heard my heart speed up.

'You know Elena,' he said as he looked at me, 'your heartbeat sounds as if you want this,' his face moved closer to mine, his lips dangerously close to mine. Feeling his breath on my own lips I couldn't hold back, I crashed my lips onto his, kissing him fiercely with hunger. Right then at that moment I knew that it wasn't Stephen that I loved it was Damon, I just used Stephan as an excuse to run away from this dangerous man who seemed to catch me every time. Damon smirked against my lips and kissed back, before we could continue further Damon stopped,

'He's back,' Damon whispered, as he let go off my chin and walked away.

_He's back? _I thought and knew immediately what he meant, Stephen came back from hunting. I quickly washed my face, to get rid of the heat that was there and then Stephen came in.

'Hey sweetie,' he said snaking his hands around my waist,

'Hey Stephen, sorry but I must go. I'm not feeling great,' I lied to him,

'Want me to take you home?' he asked a bit worried,

'No, it's ok. I'll walk, my house isn't that far away,' I said as he let go off me. I gave him a quick peck and left the house in a hurry, trying to get home as quickly as I could. When I got there I went up to my bedroom, got out my diary and wrote in it about my feelings. Then 15 minutes later I heard the 'Kaw' of a crow. I looked out of my window and saw a black crow which I knew; I got out of my chair and went to the window. I opened it to let the person come in,

'Letting me in so easily?' the person whispered,

'Just get in Damon, before I change my mind,' I told him, as I closed the window.

'Fine,' Damon said, as he sat on my bed.

'So what are you here for?' I asked, sitting in the chair.

'Came to see you, and finish what we started,' he whispered, suddenly appearing before. How I hate that inhuman speed of a vampire, I looked into his eyes and watched as a smile creeped up his face. He cupped my face in his hands and moved his face closer, our lips almost touching. His breath felt cold on my face and I shivered, licking my lips. Damon chuckled and his lips came crashing onto mine, locking our lips together. I moaned as I felt his tongue slide over my lower lip asking for permission and I, of course, granted him entrance and our tongue's battled for dominance. He won in the end and I was left at his mercy. His hands roamed around my every curve, my hips, my breasts, my ass, my back, my thighs, my legs. His hands finally came to a stop under my knees and he picked me up carrying me to the bed. He put me down gently on the bed, and started kissing down my neck, stopping just where my neck and shoulders met. He gently nipped at it and a slight moan escaped my lips, this made Damon chuckle.

'Getting horny are we Elena?' Damon whispered as he came back up to kiss my lips.

'I'm not,' I breathed out as my chest rose with slow and deep breaths.

'I see,' he smirked and moved down again, this time he started taking of my clothes starting from undoing my blouse buttons to taking off my top leaving me only wearing my red and black bra and a skirt with matching panties underneath.

'Red and black?' Damon whispered in a sexy voice, 'Those are my favourite colours. I didn't know you knew me that well,'

'Shut up,' I breathed out, blushing. His eyes roamed over my body just like a predator would look at his prey and in this instance I was the prey and he was the predator. I squirmed under his gaze as it felt as if he was making love to me just by watching me,

'Someone's getting impatient,' Damon chuckled as his hands moved to my back unclasping my bra and taking it off. Freeing my aching breasts and just as soon Damon's skilled lips latched themselves onto my nipple, sucking and nipping at it.

'D…Damon,' I breathed out,

'Yes Elena?' Damon whispered,

'T…The other one too,' I told him and his lips latched onto the other one. His hand massaged whichever his lips were not occupied with, neglecting no inch of my skin. I mourned the loss when he moved away, but found myself quite surprised by how pleasurable a bellybutton could be when touched just right. His touch was just like magic, I know that he does this to other girls but at this moment I wanted to be just his. Then suddenly my hips were lifted off the bed, my skirt was flipped up, and I felt exposed for the first time. The only thing protecting me from him was a thin layer of wet cloth—growing wetter by the second. My legs quivered in his hands as he took of my panties and I heard him chuckle,

'So wet already?'

'Shut up,' I said, moving my knees together denying him entrance. He looked at me, lust only could be seen in his eyes and he leaned down to kiss my mouth. He kissed me deeply and passionately, coaxing my mouth open with his tongue and exploring it. My brow furrowed in pleasure and he pulled away, resuming his place between my knees. His hands slid up my thighs, spreading them slowly. He placed small kisses on the smooth, pale skin as he worked his way closer to his ultimate goal. With each kiss, I grew wetter, hotter, more electrified. I wanted to feel his touch always. Wanted his kiss and no other for as long as I lived. That tongue was moving to the one place I had only dreamed it ever would. He was close, so close. I held tighter onto the covers, spreading my legs a little bit wider. My hands clenched and unclenched at my sides and finally, finally he licked. The slightest touch almost had me at an end. He was so warm, so wet against my pussy. He lapped slowly at first, taking his time about it, and exploring each fold, moving carefully around my clit, careful not to touch it. When he moved his fingers to my pussy lips to give him more room to maneuver, my grip grew tighter on the covers with each flick of his tongue, breath more shallow. He dove into my hot hole without warning and I nearly lost it then, feeling the muscle fill me and then leave. He nearly licked all my juices clean once more before moving to the real prize. Just a little ways up was the pearl. The tip of his tongue flickered over it and then was gone, and lights pulsated behind my eyes.

Ohh…' I moaned out, my hips rocked violently with every flick of his tongue. With each touch, I twitched, revealing in the most delicious feeling of his mouth against my pussy, my movements growing more and more wild, until his free hand had to hold me down in order to finish. He chuckled at my eagerness and the vibrations sent chills everywhere, the ends of my hair to the tips of my toes. He went faster then, employing his lips to suck on my clit, alternating between that and fast licks. My hips being detained, I settled for arching my back madly and tugging at his hair a little when I finally reached the point of no return. Damon pulled away as soon as he sensed this; I glared at him, my chest rising up and down as I breathed deeply and heavily,

'Ready for the real thing?' Damon smirked as he undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers and his cock sprung free from the fabric that was keeping it away from my pussy.

'Y…Yeah,' I nodded and he positioned his cock above my pussy. I bit my lip as soon as he started entering. His cock stretched my insides, making my pussy adjust to his size. It was unbelievable at how good he felt inside me, so big and hot. I never knew that having sex with Damon would feel like heaven. His hips rocked back and forth thrusting into me faster each time, as soon as I adjusted I sped things up, matching him thrust for thrust moving my hips in time. Damon smirked and leaned down kissing me deeply on the lips, I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck and entwining my fingers in his hair. In one swift movement he scooped me into his arms and switched positions. Now I straddled his lap as he sat on the bed, his hands guided my hips up and down until I learned the movement well enough on my own. I bounced up and down, leaning my head backwards and moaning. Suddenly I felt cold breath on my neck and I realized Damon was breathing on it, he flipped me back onto the bed so that I was directly below him. I looked into his eyes and saw they turned red and his fangs came out. He leaned down, licking down my neck finding the point where the shoulders and the neck met. He stayed there for a few minutes as he started moving faster and deeper, my moan becoming louder almost reaching my climax. Then he bit and started drinking my blood, I whimpered slightly when I felt his fangs pierce my skin but then the pain was followed by pleasure. I then realized why Stephan never made sex to me; it was because during sex if the vampire bites you, you can see their memories. And Damon's memories were all of me, then my eyes widened when all his feelings rushed into me. I then realized that he really did love me and I did love him back. He kept drinking my blood as he thrusted into me one more time before my walls tightened around him and I came, a few seconds later he released his own load into me making me moan in sheer pleasure. He withdrew his fangs and licked the wounds closing them. He looked into my eyes, licking of the leftover blood that was on his lips. He crashed his lips onto my again kissing me fiercely and deeply, his tongue moved around in my mouth exploring every inch over and over again.

'Elena… Elena…' Damon whispered in my ear, 'I love you,' his breath sent shivers down my spine.

'I love you too Damon,' I smiled at him,

'What about Stephan?' Damon asked, looking serious.

'He'll get over it,' I told him, 'It's you that I need, not Matt, not Stephan but you,'

'Are you sure you want me? I won't let you leave my side at all,' Damon whispered in a dangerously low voice.

'I'm not planning to leave you at all,' I smiled at him and he hugged me tight as he laid down to me, pulling me close and caressing my hair.

'Good Night my Darkness Princess,'

'Good Night my Darkness Prince,' I smiled and fell asleep.

The next as soon as I woke up, I noticed that Damon was no-where in sight. I sighed and got dressed knowing where he might be. I quickly ran out of my house and went to Damon's and Stephan's house. Even before I opened the door I knew the two of them were fighting because I could hear bones cracking and snapping. I braced myself and opened the door walking in hoping that I wouldn't see Damon on the floor. I kept walking until I heard where the two of them were. It was a study room I never went it, but I decided that time came now. I pushed the door open and just as I feared the two of them were fighting, and even as I came in none of them noticed me. So I walked in and stood between them,

'STEPHAN!' I shouted and he finally looked at me,

'DAMON!' I did the same and he looked at me,

'What the hell happened now?' I asked, looking at both of them,

'Stephan got mad because you had sex with me,' Damon snarled, I looked at Stephan in disbelief

'Getting mad over that? There should be more that you should know Stephan, we're breaking up,' Stephan's eyes widened,

'What?'

'I'm breaking up with you… I just realized I love Damon more than you.' I told him as his eyes widened more,

'You can't just br…' Stephan started,

'I'm pretty sure I can, you are not my master,' I smiled as Damon's arms snaked around my waist.

'You witch!' Stephan hissed as his eyes grew angry. He stood up and stormed out of the house. I turned to Damon and whispered,

'You ok?'

'As always,' Damon grinned, 'Up for a continuation of last night?'

'Y..Yeah,' I whispered and that smirk on his face that appeared was dangerous.

'Your wish is my command my lady,' Damon whispered and we were making love until dusk came.

* * *

><p><strong>My first attempt at writing a lemon, please comment, ^^ <strong>

**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V**

**R&R PLEASE**

**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
><strong>**V  
>V <strong>


End file.
